SERASI
by rokka
Summary: Toshiya merasa Kaoru tuh kok cocok ama Shinya. Sebaliknya juga gitu, Shinya merasa Die lebih cocok ama Toshiya. Masalahnya dua cowok ganteng itu nggak peka aja kalo ada yang sakit hati  p Ampe Kyo perlu turun tangan, huft!


**SERASI**

**20/7/2007**

**Title ** : **Serasi**

**Chapter(s) ** : one shot

**Author ** : **Rokka Purin Terandou**

**Genre** : romantic comedy

**Rating ** : 13+

**Band(s) **:** Dir en Grey**

**Pairing(s) ** : Kaoru x Toshiya, Die x Shinya

**Summary ** : Toshiya merasa Shinya lebih serasi ama Kaoru

Shinya merasa Toshiya lebih serasi ama Die

**Disclaimer ** : Dir en Grey milik mereka sendiri n om Yoshiki milik dirinya sendiri,

err… I mean, I don't have them (SHIT!)

**Comments** : inspired by Perfect Girl Evolution XD

**HAK CIPTA DILINDUNGI TUHAN YME**

**###**

"Hoahm…" Toshiya yang baru keluar dari kamar menguap lebar-lebar.

Die merasa geli ngeliat barisan 'pulau' di pipi Totchi. "Baru bangun tidur siang?"

"Hm." Jawab Toshiya malas. "Kao-sama mana?"

_Yee, ni bocah! Mata belum beneran melek aja udah nyari si pujaan hati. _Die ngomel dalam hati. "Keluar tadi." jawabnya acuh lalu Die kembali menekuni tivinya.

Toshiya ngambil tempat di sebelah Die. "Ke mana?"

Die nggak menjawab. Matanya fokus ke layar tivi. Merasa diacuhin Toshiya menowel kedua pipi Die.

"Die-kun~ aku ngomong ma kamu~"

"Aww~"

Sementara itu Kaoru yang kebetulan ketemu Shinya di jalan, membawakan kantong belanjaannya. Mereka berdua masuk apato sambil ngobrol-ngobrol santai. Begitu sampe di ruang tengah, karena kurang hati-hati melangkah, kaki Shinya kesandung karpet. Reflex Kaoru menangkap tubuh Shinya sebelum dia jatuh.

Tepat pada saat itu Die dan Toshiya melihat Kaoru dan Shinya bagai sepasang pengantin baru yang abis belanja bareng. Mesra banget. Kebalikannya Kaoru dan Shinya melihat Die dan Toshiya kayak sepasang abg yang akrab banget. Mereka berempat saling pandang dan kaget.

Di mata Toshiya, Shinya serasi banget dengan Kaoru. Liat aj, Shinya yang pendiam cocok dengan Kao-sama yang pembawaannya tenang dan dewasa.

Di mata Shinya, Toshiya serasi banget dengan Die. Liat aja, Toshiya yang ceria dan periang cocok dengan Die yang usil tapi nyenengin.

Nggak lama kemudian Toshiya menitikkan airmata dan lari mencari Kyo di kamarnya. Si maniak itu ternyata lagi nonton film horror dengan penuh khidmat.

"Kyo~" Toshiya menubruk Kyo lalu menangis sekencang-kencangnya.

Shinya nyusul Toshiya ke kamar Kyo. Melihat Toshiya histeris gitu dia jadi merasa bersalah.

"Go- gomen, Totchi…" gumamnya.

Belum sempet Kyo nanya 'ada apa?' Toshiya bangkit sambil mengusap ingusnya. "Aku yang seharusnya minta maaf. Aku berakrab-akrab ma Die-kun padahal aku tau die cuma milik Shinya"

Pipi Shinya memerah mendengarnya. "Aku juga minta maaf."

Hening. Kyo menatap mereka berdua bingung. "Ada apa?" tanyanya.

Toshiya dan Shinya nggak menjawab. Mereka hanya duduk bersebelahan dan menghela nafas. Melihat mereka yang sedih Kyo segera keluar kamar, mencari sumber kekacauan ini. Sapa lagi kalo bukan Kaoru dan Die. Mereka berdua harus tanggungjawab karena membuat duo bishounen itu sedih.

"Kao, Die, kalian apain Totchi dan Shin-chan?"

Jawaban kedua orang itu sama dan serempak. "Kami nggak ngapa-ngapain."

Kyo memicingkan matanya.

"Bener Kyo." Tegas Die.

"Nggak penting mo serasi ma sapa." Tandas Kaoru.

Die tersenyum sinis mendengarnya. "Woi, cemburu nih?"

"Nggak."

"Yah, belum jadian sih."

"Jangan samakan aku denganmu."

Die bangkit dari sofa. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Nggak." Kaoru berusaha tenang. "Aku cuma mo bilang, mempermainkan perasaan orang itu bukan tindakan lelaki sejati."

Die langsung emosi. "Lebih buruk orang yang selalu ngasi harapan tapi nggak jelas jadian ato nggak."

"Sapa yang ngasi harapan ke Toshiya?"

"Emang napa kalo aku cuman godain Shinya?"

Kyo geleng-geleng kepala. Dua ekor bedebah ini emang pantes dipukul pantatnya. Kyo bersiap mengayunkan tangan ketika mendadak Kaoru dan Die memandang horror ke arahnya. Lebih tepatnya ke belakang Kyo. Di situ ada Toshiya dan Shinya yang shock berat. Keliatan dari kedua mata cowok-cowok cantik itu yang membelalak lebar. Padahal tadinya mereka berdua niatan mencegah Kyo yang melabrak Kaoru dan Die. Nggak disangka mereka malah mendengar hal yang menyakitkan hati. Toshiya nangis lalu lari ke kamarnya. Sedangkan shinya balik pelan menuju kamarnya sendiri. Berusaha sekuat tenaga menahan air mata yang berjubelan mau keluar.

Kyo makin gusar. Dia najemin mata pada Kaoru dan Die. "Beresin ini semua. Kalo nggak-"

JLEBBB! Kyo ngelempar pisau dapur ke kecoa yang merayap di dinding.

"Kalian akan bernasib sama kayak kecoa itu." ancamnya sambil nunjuk mayat kecoa yang udah terbelah jadi dua.

Kaoru dan Die bergidik ngeri. Mereka segera ngacir.

Kaoru narik nafas dalam-dalam sebelum masuk ke kamar Toshiya. Hatinya kayak disayat-sayat mendengar isak tangis Toshiya.

"Totchi," Kaoru manggil Toshiya sambil ngelus rambut birunya.

"Maafin aku." Toshiya sesenggukan. "Aku ngira Kao-sama naruh hati padaku hix hix hix padahal aku cuma bertepuk sebelah tangan."

Kaoru meluk Toshiya. "Itu nggak bener. Aku cuma kesel tadi. Nggak maksud ngomong gitu. Dan…" Kaoru lalu berbisik pelan ke telinga Toshiya. "… kamu nggak bertepuk sebelah tangan."

Toshiya terperangah. Dia bahagia sekali dan balas meluk Kaoru.

Sementara itu, di ruangan lain Die berlutut di depan Shinya yang duduk di ujung ranjangnya.

"Shin-chan," Die memiringkan kepalanya. Mencari sudut yang pas buat liat wajah Shinya yang nunduk dan ketutup poni. "Senyum dunk. Tar cantiknya ilang lho."

"Jangan mulai lagi Die."

"Hey, kok ngomong gitu." Die mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Shinya. Membuat Shinya memalingkan muka. Die pun menangkupkan kedua tangannya di pipi Shinya yang semerah tomat.

"Aku emang suka becanda." kata Die serius. "Tapi aku nggak pernah becanda soal perasaan." Suara Die melembut. "Maaf ya, tadi aku kesel aj liat kamu ma orang lain." aku Die jujur.

Shinya hanya mengangguk tanpa bilang apa-apa.

Kyo yang mengintip dua pasangan konyol itu tersenyum gembira. Bukan! Bukannya ikut bahagia atas kebahagiaan temen-temennya, tapi lebih karena akhirnya dia bisa nonton film horror favoritnya dengan tenang. Hehehe…

**~owari~**

Kyo : F**k you all! Nggak ada yang sayang ma gw di fic ini! ARGHH!

Yoshiki : Calm down…

Kyo : ARGH! (masih jejeritan, bayangin aja dia pas nyanyi)

Yoshiki : Ck, nggak da cara laen buat membungkam Kyo *KISS*

Kyo : hmph… mh… (akhirnya 'diem')

Kao, Totchi, Die, Shinya : Curang! Kita tadi nggak da adegan sehot itu!

2


End file.
